The present invention relates to a power conversion device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-57102 discloses a semiconductor cooling unit provided with a semiconductor module, which includes a power semiconductor element, and two flat cooling tubes, each including a hollow portion through which a refrigerant flows. The semiconductor module is arranged between the two cooling tubes, which face to each other. The two cooling tubes, the semiconductor module, and a molded resin portion integrally covering the cooling tubes and the semiconductor module form a basic unit.
When a plurality of power conversion circuits are provided with a single cooling device to form a single semiconductor device, component deterioration would result in the entire semiconductor device including the cooling device being defective.